The Return of Space Godzilla
by AdmiralFirestorm
Summary: After the events of Operation Final War the worlds armed forces locked Godzilla beneath Mt. Fuji. However six years later in the year 2018 a old threat has been reborn and the newly formed International Mutations Countermeasure Force realizes that either they must free Godzilla from his fiery tomb or allow the planet to be destroyed. Or will the Little One be able to stop it.


_**PROLOUGE**_

The area around Mount Fuji was littered with the debris of the worlds armed forces. The remains of Tanks, Masers, Freezer Weapons, and soldiers lay around the massive creature standing at the crater mouth.

It stood seven stories tall, covered in scales, had dorsal fins. The creature stood against a background of flames and ruins. Its name was one which sent hardened soldiers into fits of crying. It was one which gave even criminals nightmares. It was one which struck fear into anyone who heard it. Its name was Godzilla. The giant creature had gone through the worlds most famous cities reducing them to rubble. He had started in New York and ended in Tokyo finally arriving here at Mt. Fuji.

Godzilla stood in the pile of debris. He raised his head to the heavens and roared as if he were a mighty God of War. He lowered his head and looked around at the remaining forces. Suddenly his Dorsal Fins began to glow blue and the air crackled with electricity. He raised his head then released his powerful atomic ray on the surrounding area.

Every place the ray passed over erupted in fiery explosions. Tanks blew up, Maser guns were blasted to pieces, and Soldiers were thrown into the air by the force of the explosions. The worlds most powerful armies had been reduced to mere ruins from this creature.

Then just as all hope seemed lost several massive craft erupted from the ground. The vessels Rumbling, Karyu, Gotengo rebuilt after the events of operation Final War. With them was the new Axle. They approached the massive behemoth. In unison they fired their maser cannons. The blue beams streaked towards the giant behemoth and the made contact shrouding Godzilla in smoke.

Aboard the Gotengo the captain and crew cheered. Captain Gordon slapped his thigh in joy.

"We got him boys! Break out the drinks!" He shook hands with Lieutenant Tarawa. Suddenly one of the gunners stood up so fast that his chair went flying.

"Sir something's moving in there! I think he survived!" Captain Gordon looked to the screen. As did all others. Indeed something was moving in there.

"OZAKI! FIRE AGAIN!" Ozaki fired the maser gun again but he might as well have thrown a stick at the beast for Godzilla continued to advance towards the craft. Again his fins glowed blue and once more the atomic beam shot forward and one by one the mighty vessels fell. The Axle blew up entirely while the Karyu broke in two and the Rumbling crashed into the mountain and blew up.

The Gotengo crashed onto the ground below. It burrowed into it so that they were completely immobilized. Inside people were thrown everywhere and were either injured or dead.

"Damage report?" Captain Gordon asked. The crew that were still alive got up groggily. A controller reached his station.

"87% damage sir. All that's left is torpedo capabilities." Then the man fell backward and lay unmoving on the floor.

Ozaki got up and then gasped at the monitor for Godzilla was heading right for them. He got to the controls but the ship was too damaged to move.

"Godzilla's heading right for us sir! The ships too damaged to move! We should get out of here!" Then the Earth began to shake violently and smoke began to emit from the volcano. Captain Gordon realized that the volcano was going to erupt.

"The Rumbling crashing into the volcano must have triggered an eruption! Katenga arm the missiles! The ground beneath Godzilla is already unstable! If we create a chasm he'll fall into the underground lava veins!" The officer Katenga armed the missile launchers while Ozaki used what was left of the targeting system to aim for the ground beneath Godzilla.

"Alright! On my command fire! One! Two! Three! Fire missiles!" Ozaki slammed his hand down on the fire button. At least twenty missiles streaked out of the top of the Gotengo and streamed towards Godzilla.

Godzilla looked up at the approaching missiles and roared. He roared still as the missiles slammed into the ground beneath his feet. He stopped roaring when the ground split open to reveal a lava river below and Godzilla fell into it. As he fell he screeched and sank into the boiling lava below.

Ozaki leaned back and breathed deeply once the landside covered the chasm. After a few minutes the silence ended and the ship erupted in cheering.

"I cant believe its finally over. He's finally gone. Were finished." Captain Gordon took off his hat and smiled. He shook hands with each of the crew in turn then they heard the buzz of helicopters from above as the rescue teams arrived. Then the face of the head of the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasure Force Robert Thompson from England appeared on the monitor.

"Captain this is a day for celebration! Operation Godzilla which has been enacted since 1967 is finally over. Be in New York in three days time for a U.N.G.C.F Committee meeting. Thompson out." The screen went blank.

"Well looks like I have a meeting with the Committee. Hope this goes well." He walked out of the ship.

_**CHAPTER 1 A NEW DAY**_

It is the year 2018. Six years since Godzilla was vanquished and all has been well for mankind. G-Force and the Earth Defence Force have combined into the International Mutation Countermeasure Force. With the latest in advanced weaponry there isn't a single Monster capable of standing up to them.

Over the last six years the I.M.C.F has faced off against Manda, Rodan, Baragon, Angirus, Ebirah, as well as King Caesar. The greatest weapon of the I.M.C.F was originally the salvaged and repaired Kiryu or MechaGodzilla. They had given Kiryu attributes from all the previous Mecha units such as the laser beams from Garuda on the back and the Laser Eyes from the second MechaGodzilla. Among others.

Yet it was soon realized that Kiryu even with its modifications had many flaws such as it ran out of power too fast and was only able to be controlled from the White Hornet planes. So the project was abandoned in favour of a far more powerful and advanced idea. The new assault craft known as the Hammer.

It was the same type of craft as the Gotengo yet much larger. It had a drill yet the front curved down like a hammer. It was equipped with an arsenal of hundreds of missiles and dozens of phasers as well as a dozen Hyper-Masers. It was also equipped with a large amount of Cadmium Shells and Freezer lasers. The drill contained a absolute Zero cannon.

However the I.M.C.F not only had defences on the ground they also had several underwater facilities and one massive space defence platform. As the Earth had had enough of an experience in terms of space during the arrival of the Xilliens. Yet unknown to any of them a great threat was about to make a destructive comeback and its first attack would come to this space platform.

On board the I.M.C.F Space Defence Platform the Commander had been informed of a large object heading towards Earth. However after the Xilliens attack every approaching space object was to be destroyed and considered hostile.

Recently images had been taken of this object and new evidence showed that it might be a space monster so they had requested that Garuda 2 be transferred to the station.

So he watched with bated breath along with the rest of the station as Garuda 2 set out to destroy the object which was possibly a space monster. Only the best pilots available had been selected for this mission. All the same they had orders to prepare the station for anything.

Onboard Garuda 2 Captain Ichiro Sagato along with fellow pilots John Davidson and Omar Muvar. They were cruising past the moon at top speed. The space object should be just past Jupiter at the moment so they were to intercept it before it entered the Inner Ring area of the Solar System.

Thanks to Garuda 2's super advanced engines they should be able to get there quick.

After the destruction of the original Garuda multiple others had been built to replace the lost firepower. There were some ten of them and some were better than others.

"Status report." Ichiro checked his instruments. He adjusted his visor while his fellows checked off the status report. The control room had been enlarged to carry three pilots. Ichiro had run the simulator hundreds of times but this was his first time flying the real deal.

"Oxygen level high." Muvar reported.

"Pressure level safe." Davidson checked in.

"Hold on I'm picking up a strange energy reading nearby. Its similar to Godzilla's nuclear fission but not quite as unstable. It appears to be the same object were chasing. I'm also getting signs of crystallized energy. Whatever it is its moving fast and in our direction." Muvar sent this in after Ichiro checked the engines. He looked at the scanners. He was right the object was approaching fast.

"Weapon systems check." Ichiro was fearful on the inside but brave on the outside as it was not good for the men to see their captain in fear. He flipped the switch to turn on the shields.

"Ion Laser Beams charged and ready." Davidson said. He flipped some switches and pulled a lever.

"Cadmium Shells armed and ready." Muvar reported.

"Engage Garuda battle mode. Prepare for attack." Ichiro increased their speed. Then the Space monster came into sight. It was huge about twice as big as Garuda.

At first they thought it was a mass of crystals floating through space then they noticed the reptilian like body on its underside. They were shocked for a few seconds since the monster bore resemblance to Godzilla.

"Prepare to fire Ion Beams. Ready. Fire!" Blue beams streaked away from the Garuda's twin cannons towards the Space Monster. They made contact but didn't even leave a dent in the Monster. They continued to fire to no avail.

"That's not working. Fire Cadmium Shells!" The shells zoomed away towards the rapidly closing object. The Creature was blossomed in explosions yet it just kept on coming.

The monster and Garuda made contact. They passed each other with the crystals damaging Garuda. Inside sparks were flying and Ichiro was struggling to maintain control of the run away craft. They managed to turn back towards the creature yet it was already coming back towards them. A red beam streaked away from it and made contact with Garuda causing explosions all around the vessel.

Inside smoke and sparks were emitting from the instrument panels. Davidson had literally been thrown from his seat into the wall.

"I CANT HOLD ON MUCH LONGER! THE STABALIZERS GONE! ONE OF THE ENGINES IS DAMAGED!" Then red rings of energy pulsed away from the monster and hit Garuda damaging it further. The vessel began to spin out of control. The creature fired its beam again and this time Garuda blossomed in flames as the High Tech Military Craft was destroyed taking the lives of three men with it.

Back on the station Garuda 2's destruction was shown when its tracking beacon was disabled. Controller Harold Bart was monitoring the vessels progress when the tracking blip disappeared. He stood up.

"Sir! Garuda's tracking blip is no longer showing up on any of the scanners!" The Commander rushed over to the monitor as did several surrounding controllers.

"Everyone try to get Garuda's tracking blip up again! That's and order!" All of them attempted to reach the vessel but none succeeded so they were forced to accept the outcome that Garuda 2 had been destroyed. They all wondered what had the power to beat that kind of technology.

Deep in space SpaceGodzilla roared as he travelled towards Earth after vanquishing the Garuda. Only this time the creature was changed. For when Godzilla had destroyed Keizer Ghidorah the energy had found the healing SpaceGodzilla and mutated it ever further.

Now SpaceGodzilla had three heads with the middle being the longest and the other two were long but not quite as long as the middle. Also SpaceGodzilla had two tails now and could actually shoot its crystals while flying.

The mutation had gotten SpaceGodzilla noticed by the Black Hole Aliens who were in the process of rebuilding MechaGodzilla more powerful than ever before and they were gathering monsters out of space to aid in their invasion to come. Monsters such as Gigan or what was left after being destroyed by Mothra, Megalon, as well as succeeding in something the Futureians had failed at. Mutating Dorats into individual monsters. Now they had dozens of one headed Ghidorahs prepared to attack.

SpaceGodzilla was fuelled by his lust for revenge upon Godzilla. Now the terrifying space monster was going to break through the Earths defence lines so the Black Hole Aliens could invade. All yet unknown to mankind.

"So you say that Garuda 2 was possibly destroyed while on a mission to destroy a possible space monster. They more than likely entered a nebula thus causing the tracking beacon to become disabled." Robert Thompson head of the International Mutations Countermeasure Force walked through the MechaGodzilla hanger observing where improvements could be made.

"Well sir we used a satellite telescope to take some photographs of the object and it appears to be encased in crystal. Here take a look." The Commander handed the photos to Mr. Thompson. He looked at them and his eyes widened when he saw them. The crystal bodies looked unfortunately familiar from a threat faced in the 90's. A threat that was thought to have been destroyed.

"This is serious. A threat has returned from the past and we have imprisoned the very thing that destroyed it last time. It is called SpaceGodzilla. It was destroyed by M.O.G.E.R.A and Godzilla after turning Fukuoyka into a crystal city. Godzilla is imprisoned under Mt. Fuji and from the fact that it destroyed Garuda 2 I don't think Kiryu can stand against it. In the absence of any weapon I don't know what to do." He paced back and forth. Then he raised his head as a sign that he had an idea. He took out his phone and dialled a number.

"Ah. Miss Segusa. I trust you are well. I have something to ask of you but I don't know if you'll like it. Meet me at the G-Center in Tokyo tomorrow afternoon please. Thank you. Goodbye." He hung up and put the phone away. He turned back to the commander.

"Prepare the stations defences for a force of great power and malice is on its way to Earth. Have Garuda's 3,4,and 5 waiting in the wings. Dismissed." They both walked away in different directions.

"I cant believe that you people want to do this again! Using the Little One as bait just because you need time to safely remove Godzilla from Mt. Fuji. Why not send MechaGodzilla to do the fighting." Miss Miki Segusa was angry that they wanted to use Little One to distract SpaceGodzilla away from his primary target which would be Godzilla. She was in charge of the special reserve on Adono Island that housed the Godzillasaur colony whose chief was the Little One or Godzilla's adopted son. He was very large about 75% as large as Godzilla while the others managed to only grow to half as large as Godzilla. The Little One was strongest but Miki was attached to the Little One and reluctant to use him as a weapon.

"MechaGodzilla will not lure Godzilla to SpaceGodzilla as Godzilla is not emotionally attached to MechaGodzilla. If the Little One fights SpaceGodzilla then-" Mr. Thompson was interrupted by Miki.

"If he fights this mutated SpaceGodzilla he'll die! This is manslaughter. You raised him and cared for him just to send him to his death! No I will not send him to his death!" Miki stomped her foot as if to prove her point.

"Miss Segusa I'm on your side in this. You know that while some people liked the idea of turning Adono Island into a Godzillasaur reserve others are screaming for me to kill them all since they think we will have Godzilla's running around everywhere. If the Little One manages to defeat SpaceGodzilla or perishes in the process those protests will disappear since people will see him as a hero." He clasped his hands together as if he were begging. He was a man of steel yet here he was near tears.

"I still don't see why I should agree. Its still sending him to his death. So give me a good reason." She had her arms folded and her eyes looked cross.

Mr. Thompson took some photographs from a briefcase and took out a computer. "SpaceGodzilla will wipe us out even before he lands. According to our satellite cameras he is going so fast that upon impact he will vaporize all the water on the planet and cause a dust cloud that will block out the sun thus freezing the planet and killing all life. We need the Little One to slow him down enough to not destroy the planet by firing his atomic ray at the approaching monster. Please its not just the Little One at stake here it's the whole world." He closed the laptop and started to walk away from the room when Miki made up her mind.

"WAIT! I'll do it but on the promise that as soon as SpaceGodzilla safely lands you'll take over with MechaGodzilla. Promise he will live." She was the one begging now.

"I cant make a definite promise but I will try my best to keep him alive. Now the facts. Our people have discovered that SpaceGodzilla will be here in a matter of at least two weeks four days seventeen hours thirty-two minutes and four seconds. He should somewhere in the Tokyo Bay area. The Little One needs to be there right when he is and they both should be able to get there at the same time." They closed the door as they talked about the facts of the matter. While a group of terrorists planned to perform a heinous act.

At the gate of the restricted area where Godzilla was the two guards slowly slumped down to the ground while four black clad figures snuck into the restricted area.

At the next checkpoint the guards were hit by darts and the figures took the charges out of there packs and snuck up to the site where Godzilla lay buried. They planted charges at each of the four points on the site.

They were sneaking out when they were spotted by one of the mutants on guard duty who quickly radioed the I.M.C.F HQ. The mutant engaged them and the figures put up a useless resistance against the super human. That is until one of the figures plunged a poison dart into his neck.

Thinking they were in the clear they took off their masks. Revealing themselves.

"Well we pulled it off and we didn't get caught." One said

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!" Came and amplified voice.

They turned to see at least fifty guards with guns aimed at them and they had cover from choppers.

"Oh it'll be easy we cant possibly get caught. Never say that again idiot." One slapped another across his head. The guards took them away.

_**CHAPTER 2 AN UNFRIENDLY SURPRISE**_

"Thank you again Miss Segusa for agreeing to direct the Little One. We will try our best to protect him. The other reason we don't send MechaGodzilla is that this SpaceGodzilla was strong enough to destroy Garuda 2." They were in a helicopter going to Adono Island and were talking when the pilot yelled to them to look down at the ocean.

Far below the fleet that guarded the Island was in flames and swimming away was two huge figures. One was clearly a medium sized Godzillasaur and the other was…

"Little One! What's he doing attacking the fleet? This isn't like him!" Miki stepped towards the doors but the I.M.C.F Agents held her back. Mr. Thompson used the binoculars.

"Their being controlled by a receiver just like Project "T". You remember that Miss Segusa. Unfortunately I have no choice but to set up a defence line. I'm so sorry but I have no choice." He picked up the radio and tuned into the HQ's line.

"Attention! Set up a defence line at Kagoshima Bay! Little One and Baby have escaped and are heading for Kagoshima. They must be stopped whatever the cost!" He set it down with a pained look on his face. Miki began to cry as the Agents kept her from jumping.

At the Japanese Mafia the still healing Dr. Okubo had finally perfected his brain control device and was using it to make Little One and Baby come to Tokyo destroying everything in their path along the way while he knew about SpaceGodzilla and didn't care what happened as long as he got his revenge.

"Dr. Okubo they were caught but they didn't say about the bombs which are set to go off in seven days which is about how long it will take them to get here." The man walked away while Okubo twiddled his thumbs as his injuries had rendered him unable to talk. He was going to release Godzilla upon the world once more. The only obstacles standing in the way of his revenge were the I.M.C.F and SpaceGodzilla but those could easily be destroyed once he had the three Godzilla's under his control.

Little One completely destroyed the blockade set against them when they arrived five days later. He and Baby reached land heading in the direction of Tokyo and nothing could stop them from achieving that goal. No matter what the military threw at them they advanced towards the Japanese capital.

They took time to burn each town they passed through. Yet something went wrong with the control device since when they were in the countryside only about ten miles from Tokyo the I.M.C.F had set up a massive defence line consisting of tanks, ULT laser guns, Masers, rocket launchers, and helicopters.

The battle soon began with the Godzilla's making good progress when suddenly a stray rocket destroyed the transmitter on Baby's neck thus freeing him but Little One still was being controlled. Baby turned towards his imprisoned brother. He roared at him as if to say stop but Little One just kept on going. Baby roared again and this time he fired his atomic ray at Little One. It knocked Little One down while high above a helicopter circled and inside it were the Project "SG" heads.

Miki cheered that Baby was free from the transmitters control. However Mr. Thompson was working with his Agents to trace the signal and then he found it. Dr. Okubo's manor.

"Tell Major Shinjo and Captain Sato to take a large team there since they have had experience dealing with Okubo. Tell them to try and take Okubo alive if possible and that they must destroy the transmitter." The Agent got the radio. Miki turned towards them. She had felt something in the physic universe. It was SpaceGodzilla. He was going be there by tomorrow night but maybe later if the station could hold them off.

Back down with the fighting titans. Little One was hitting Baby with his tail. Then Baby charged him and they both went down. They pulled each other up and hit each other with their frail arms. They were taking too long with this battle. They would not be able to stop SpaceGodzilla if they kept fighting.

Miki stretched out towards Baby in an attempt to tell him to lead Little One into the city. Baby responded by moving off in the direction of Tokyo. Little One pursued firing his atomic ray at the ground around Baby but to no avail. The giant behemoths rumbled towards Tokyo.

Shinjo shot another crook as he, Sato, and the rest of the troops stormed Dr. Okubo's house. He had sent Sato and a small team to knock out the transmitter. Meanwhile Shinjo and his men were going to capture that weasel Okubo.

"Fuso! Go around back and take them down from behind!" Private Fuso ran around back. Then there were two cracks and the gunners dropped to the ground.

"Lets Go! Lets Go!" They rushed inside and arrived at the lab door. They were about to enter when holes appeared in the door from a machine gun. Shinjo popped the door open a bit and tossed in a grenade. A moment later they heard an explosion and the door was thrown off its hinges.

They ran in firing. When the smoke cleared the only crook left standing was Okubo. He was holding a gun when suddenly the Earth shook then stopped then again and stopped and again. As if they were giant footsteps.

"THE GODZILLA BROTHERS ARE COMING!" Sato was anxious so it was obvious that he had planted the charges and wanted to go before they blew. Shinjo punched Okubo out cold and they ran for their lives.

As Little One and Baby ran through Tokyo Bay they stumbled upon Dr. Okubo's small island. While the forces left in a helicopter Little One fired his ray but missed and blew up the compound destroying the transmitter. Thus releasing Little One and just in time for SpaceGodzilla to appear in the atmosphere.

The giant space monster roared as he streamed towards the surface. Little One looked up at the approaching monster and his dorsal fins began to glow bright blue and suddenly a massive spiral atomic ray streaked out towards SpaceGodzilla. Baby fired his as well and the beams streaked towards the oncoming space terror.

When the beast and beams made contact SpaceGodzilla slowed down a bit then there was a massive explosion as if someone had turned on a huge white light. On both helicopters people covered their eyes then the light cleared. It revealed something quite surprising for where once stood a bay now stood a giant crater filled with ruined buildings. Still the Earth was safe for now as there was still water and they could still see the sun.

Then a crystal form levitated out of a pile of ruins. Slowly the crystals vanished and what was left was all the more terrifying. SpaceGodzilla had three heads, two tails, and clearly a bad attitude.

His heads roared together and he turned towards a pile of rubble. Waves of visible physic energy swept toward it. Out of the rubble rose Baby still alive and screeching. SpaceGodzilla was drawing him near him with his center head while the others fired corona beams at him. Baby screeched in pain. They could hear his yells from three miles away.

"NO! BABY HELP HIM YOU! HELP HIM!" Miki slapped Mr. Thompson across the face for just sitting there. He grabbed a radio.

"Attention all units in the Tokyo area! This is not a drill! SpaceGodzilla has landed I repeat SpaceGodzilla has landed! Deploy all units! I repeat this is not a drill!" He put the radio back and picked up the phone.

"Dr. Ijuin ready MechaGodzilla for battle! Yes I know you said the modifications weren't done yet but this is an emergency and we always have MechaGodzilla 2 in reserve if we need it! Send the original out!" He hung up and they watched as SpaceGodzilla drew Baby ever closer. Suddenly out of the rubble the Little One rose up and fired at SpaceGodzilla causing him to stop attacking Baby. The titans began their battle.

Inside the White Hornet the flight crew readied for take off in order to direct MechaGodzilla into battle. The original crew was gone so they added new pilots who were from the M organization. MechaGodzilla didn't stand a snowball of a chance against this space monster and they all knew it but the commander had said deploy everything.

"Joshi systems check complete. Ready for takeoff." Came the voice over the radio in Musaka Huchino's cockpit.

"Alright. Elevate MechaGodzilla." Slowly MechaGodzilla began to rise on a platform

. It's body arms fell away and the massive mechanical behemoth rose into the sky at top speed.

Inside the White Hornet Captain Kento Sujo checked the status of each of the instruments and was relieved that the I.M.C.F builders had at least not left them with a battered robot.

Even in its original condition MechaGodzilla would be good in a fight. He set the course for the Shinjuku District of the Tokyo Bay area. They had orders not to fire on the two Godzilla's but rather to assist the dinosaurs against the space monster.

Kento breathed a few times to steady his nerves then flew away at top speed.

Again Little One fired his ray at SpaceGodzilla pushing him back a few steps. Baby had been dropped into the remains of a warehouse. He was alive as they could still hear his screeching. Little One got close to SpaceGodzilla and began a close quarters battle. SpaceGodzilla's heads snapped at him and then the right one got him by the neck and raised him high before finally flinging him into a massive group of still standing office buildings.

The buildings collapsed on contact with the adolescent dinosaur and crumbled on top of the poor creature. Little One groaned and screeched as he tried and failed to get up. SpaceGodzilla walked on into the city. Suddenly Baby rose up and fired his heat beam at SpaceGodzilla from behind. He blasted off crystals from the space monsters back.

SpaceGodzilla rose in the air and became encased in crystals. He swung around with all three heads firing corona beams at Baby. The small Godzilla screeched in pain when SpaceGodzilla's tails wrapped around him and he was carried off.

They were over the surviving I.M.C.F Airfield when SpaceGodzilla released Baby and caused him to fall directly onto the massive explosives storage warehouse. The explosion was terrible. The tiny monster screeched as he was engulfed in explosions.

"NNNOOOO! Baby!" Miki began to cry and she told him to land but Mr. Thompson shook his head and said it was too dangerous. He said they would land once SpaceGodzilla was far away enough not to hit them.

The guards at Mt. Fuji were listening to the reports coming in about SpaceGodzilla's progress through the Japanese capital when suddenly the area above Godzilla erupted in explosions. They shook the ground violently and most of the men tried to run but were thrown to the ground.

Cracks appeared in the ground and some had lava spray upwards. Men jumped into jeeps but some were thrown into the air and crashed into the ground. Suddenly an ear-splitting roar rang out through the air that they were all too familiar to and had not heard for six years.

The dorsal fins were seen coming up then the tail swung up and finally the menacing figure of Godzilla emerged once more. He was larger and his dorsal fins were red now. He roared to the world.

He began to walk towards Tokyo following the cry's of Little One for they could no longer hear Baby.

"FIRE!" Captain Roger ordered. The tanks thundered away firing at SpaceGodzilla. It did no use however for the giant space monster just kept coming. The masers were powering up behind them so that if their efforts proved useless they would have a back-up plan. They were supposed to be getting support from the aerial warship Axle but it had not yet arrived.

Meanwhile the monster continued to destroy the city. Corona beams were everywhere destroying everything in sight. Men and women ran from the space terror.

A soldier ran up to him with a phone. He took it. "Hello. What is it?"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! GODZILLA IS OUT I REPEAT GODZILLA IS OUT! HE IS HEADING FOR TOKYO!" This news caused Captain Roger to turn white as snow as even though they had more advanced weapons than six years ago Godzilla would crush them.

In rushed a soldier. "Sir the masers are ready to fire and out of range of SpaceGodzilla. More troops are on their way and we've received word that MechaGodzilla is on its way while the Axle has been diverted to deal with Godzilla." Roger rushed out and saw the monster coming he quickly grabbed a radio and gave the order to fire.

From the tanks shell after shell rushed out to meet the monster and from the masers beam after beam streaked towards it. When they made contact SpaceGodzilla howled in fury and pain. Explosions marked where the shells hit while the maser beams hit in various places some hit the heads.

For some seven minutes the soldiers hopes rose and then SpaceGodzilla came within range and triple Corona Beams streaked out at the tanks and masers. The area erupted in explosions as men fled their vehicles.

The entire squadron was destroyed in minutes. Then SpaceGodzilla rose high in the air encasing himself in crystals and flew off to find Godzilla.

Meanwhile onboard the Axle Captain Howard nervously awaited their confrontation with Godzilla. He was not the same captain which had been there when Godzilla was locked up. That captain had been killed in the explosion.

Since then the Axle had gotten several new upgrades. These included a fire mirror added to the front as well as cadmium shell launchers. Also two hyper maser cannons.

He snapped out of his day dreams when a controller reported that Godzilla had been sighted. Captain Howard swallowed at the sight of the colossal beast.

Godzilla was even larger. He had the occasional red splash of colour here and there to show he was most likely near meltdown again. This effect probably had come from the contact with molten lava. He advanced with surprising speed.

"Fire Cadmium Shells now!" The launchers boomed as the freezer missiles streamed towards Godzilla. Clouds of smoke appeared where the shells hit. Godzilla shook it off and roared. Then as the shells continued to hit his spines glowed white.

His beam was white with a red spiral around it and it streaked towards the Axle. Inside panic spread. "Open Fire Mirror!" They opened the synthetic diamond mirror just as the beam made contact.

Unfortunately Godzilla's beam was a lot stronger and the Fire Mirror exploded shaking the whole ship. Explosions played across the vessel and inside sparks flew and crew were thrown across the room.

Next Godzilla's tail hit the ship in the side causing it to fly into a hillside hotel. As the warship lay motionless Godzilla reared back his dorsal fins glowing and then released his ray upon the damaged craft.

Captain Howard died of shock before the ray hit. The others were killed as the entire vessel exploded and this time beyond repair. The explosion rose nearly 50 feet in the air. The hotel was blown up with it.

On the White Hornet Kento Sujo checked the flight speed of MechaGodzilla. They were closing on SpaceGodzilla. Suddenly all the screens went blank and MechaGodzilla now flew off route but still towards the monster.

"Hornet to base. MechaGodzilla has gone crazy again. I repeat we have lost control." Kento awaited the response which came shortly later.

"Roger Hornet. Attempting to regain control. Until then ensure that target stays on course by any means necessary." The controller said.

"Roger that base." Kento shifted the flight pattern.

At the I.M.C.F HQ the controllers were desperately trying to restore control of MechaGodzilla. Then Dr. Ijuin stood up from is chair and sighed.

"Listen up. The reason control has been lost is because of me. While rebuilding MechaGodzilla I made it half organic. I gave it a brain and a heart so it would not be just a machine. I switched off manual controls now MechaGodzilla is heading to destroy SpaceGodzilla in its own way." At this most people stood shocked but Mr. Thompson had been on the line and he ordered Ijuin to be detained until the end of this operation.

MechaGodzilla made contact with SpaceGodzilla some miles out of Kyoto. As the mechanical Godzilla approached laser blasts shot from its eyes and continuously bombarded SpaceGodzilla. Crystal shards flew everywhere.

Next the triple Hyper Maser/ Mega Buster shot from his mouth and made contact with SpaceGodzilla. It was a rainbow colour beam with maser beams swirling around it. SpaceGodzilla shrieked in pain and fell.

As he fell to the earth the crystals began to vanish. Finally he landed and a massive explosion happened at this site. The space titan struggled to rise up. MechaGodzilla continued to bombard him with the laser eyes and beam attack.

Finally SpaceGodzilla turned around and managed to loose a corona beam on MechaGodzilla but thanks to the advanced armour it didnt even leave a scratch.


End file.
